Asientripp Kaine Wind auf Abwegen
by Betakuecken
Summary: Es geht hauptsächlich um unsere beiden Streithähne! Severus und Professor Wind haben ein Zusammentreffen am Ende der Welt! Das ist das versprochene Sequel zu Verschenktes Herz! Sev x Kaine ABGESCHLOSSEN
1. Wieso immer ich?

Es war nicht geplant! Absolut nicht, aber ich habe mich überreden lassen.. Es waren einige da, die zu gerne gesehen hätten, wenn Sev und Wind zusammen gekommen wären. Eigentlich sollte Kaine ja hetero sein und bleiben, aber wie heißt es:

Ein bisschen bi schadet nie!

Hier also ein Spin- off zu Verschenktes Herz!

**Asientripp - Kaine Wind auf Abwegen**

**1 Wieso immer ich?**

SEVERUS SNAPE

Ich bin doch eigentlich recht froh, nach fast zwei Monaten wieder zu Hause zu sein.

Der kleine Damian ist schon zum Knuddeln, aber.. – Moment! Hab ich das jetzt gerade wirklich gedacht?

Oh, bei Salazar, ich werde weich!

Wäre ich noch Professor, wäre mein Ruf nun wirklich hinüber...

Na gut, ich bin nicht mehr in Hogwarts und Wind bin ich auch los. Der hat mich nur noch genervt.

Wieso, verdammt, musste der mich dauernd an diese dumme, kleine Parkinson erinnern?

Ich hab damals keinen Gegenzauber gefunden und auch alle Tränke haben versagt.

Selbst Dumbledore war nicht dazu fähig gewesen...

Hab ja gehört, dass man sie nach St. Mungo gebracht hatte, aber ob die viel mehr ausrichten

konnten?

Verdammt, jetzt muss ich aussehen wie ein Irrer, der ein Dauergrinsen trägt..

Aber wäre doch lustig, wenn die immer noch als rosa Schwein rumrennen würde!

„Und am Montag sollte ich wieder öffnen... sonst bin ich meine Kunden los"

Also stehe ich auf, um erst einmal auszupacken.

Dumm, dass ich mir noch keinen Hauselfen zugelegt habe, sollte ich bald tun.

Jetzt aber erst mal die Arbeit, dann noch etwas entspannen...

KAINE WIND

„Es ist schade, dass Dracos Pate wieder abgereist ist. Findest du nicht auch, Drag?"

Ich sehe ihn an und ein Grinsen stiehlt sich über sein Gesicht.

Wenn er seine Gedanken nicht wohlmerklich vor mir verstecken würde, wüsste ich, was er sich wieder über mich zusammendenkt.

„Sagen wir mal so, er braucht jetzt sicher erst mal Erholung"

Wieder dieses Grinsen.

Dragon hat sich seitdem er in Hogwarts war, sehr verändert..

Was wohl nicht zuletzt an seinem Freund liegt.

„Jedenfalls ist es schade. Ich hätte mich gerne noch länger mit ihm unterhalten."

„Sicher, unterhalten! Severus ist jedes Mal so gestresst, dass er einen halben Kreislaufzusammenbruch erleidet!"

Jetzt lacht mich der doch glatt aus! Wüsste ich es nicht besser, würde ich ihm nun einen gemeinen Fluch aufhalsen!

Oh, wer klopft denn jetzt?

„Ja, bitte?"

Na, eigentlich hätte ich es ja wissen müssen. Da wo Dragon ist, ist Matt nicht weit!

„Was gibt es denn?"

Der Blonde grinst und wirft seine langen Haare nach hinten über die Schulter.

Tze.. manchmal wirkt er absolut arrogant.

Wahrscheinlich würde jeder auch so über ihn denken, wenn man ihn alleine antrifft und zudem auch nicht kennt.

Aber in Drag´s Begleitung ist das anders.. Schon seltsam, die Beiden.

„Ich bin eigentlich hier, um mit meinem Kleinen zu reden!"

„Dein Kleiner! Ich hör wohl nicht recht!"

„Doch, doch! Immerhin bist du ein bisschen kleiner als ich und ich bin auch noch älter!"

„Als wenn das was sagen würde! Außerdem willst du doch nur wissen, ob du heute kommen kannst, oder? Du willst bloß zu Damian!"

Matts Gesicht ziert nun ein ertappter Ausdruck.

Echt, die Zwei zu beobachten macht fast genauso viel Spaß, wie Sev zu ärgern.

Der mich ohnehin killen würde, wenn er wüsste, wie ich ihn nenne!

„Na ja, stimmt schon! Ich wollte heute vorbeikommen. Also, kann ich?"

Dragon muss ihn auch immer ärgern und hinhalten...

„Hm.. ich weiß nicht, ob Draco einverstanden ist. Ich werde dir Bescheid sagen!"

Ja! Strike! Hab ich doch gewusst, dass er nun einen Schmollmund zieht!

„Die Masche zieht nicht, Matt! Also lass es bleiben"

„Wie gemein du heute wieder drauf bist. Lässt du das an deinen Schülern aus?"

„Na klar, die müssen alle einmal ums Schloss laufen, ehe wir mit dem Training anfangen! Und wer als letztes kommt, der muss mir den Hintern abwischen!"

Gut, ich muss das Gesicht auch angewidert verziehen.

„Du hast vielleicht Ideen..."

„Ich finde es bemerkenswert, dass ihr meinen Humor nach so langer Zeit immer noch nicht kennt! Gibt es da ein Mittel, das ich nicht kenne?"

Mit diesen Worten wendet er sich ab und geht.

„Hab ich was falsches gesagt?"

Matt sieht mich an und zuckt dann die Schultern.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er böse war. Einfach nur gestresst. Vor ein paar Tagen hab ich Draco in der Stadt getroffen und er hat erzählt, dass ein paar der Spieler ziemlich unternehmungsfreudig sind. Nun, und das scheint ihm extrem gegen den Strich zu gehen.."

Klar, dass wir Beide wieder grinsen, kommt uns das doch sehr bekannt vor.

„Matt?"

„Ja?"

„Wenn du zu Besuch bei ihnen bist, heute Abend, könntest du mir da einen Gefallen tun?"

Abwartend hebt sich eine Braue.

„Versuch doch rauszufinden, wo sich Severus Snape aufhält. Ich komme leider nicht in die Gedanken der Beiden, sonst würde ich dich nicht fragen"

„Aber, wenn sie darauf kommen, dass du es wissen willst, halt ich die Klappe und frag nicht weiter!"

„Sicher. Musst es halt unauffällig ansprechen und am Besten, wenn Drag nicht dabei ist!"

Gott, ich bin ja so genial!

"Ich versuch´ s!"

Damit ist auch er zur Tür heraus.

SEVERUS SNAPE

„Auf wiedersehen, Mr. Snape!"

Hm, wenigstens sind die Leute hier freundlicher, als bei uns in England.

Aber, bei Merlin, warm ist es hier auch.

Gut, dass ich hier mein eigener Boss bin und mich kleiden kann wie ich will.

Man stelle sich mal Dumbledore in kurzen Hosen und Hawaii- Hemd vor!

Dazu wahrscheinlich noch seinen spitzen Hut, plus die Brille und jeder würde ihn für geistig umnachtet halten!

Nicht, dass es nicht schon Leute gibt, die das tun.. aber gut, das wäre dann halt der endgültige Beweis.

Ich komme nicht umhin, zu grinsen.

Das wird in der letzten Zeit eh schon zur Gewohnheit. Ich hab es schon bemerkt, als ich bei Draco und Dragon war.

Ständig musste ich lächeln, oder grinsen.

Vor allem, wenn ich mit dem Kleinen beschäftigt war!

Was hatte Drag gleich noch gesagt?

Ah ja: „Wirst auf deine alten Tage ja doch noch weich, Fledermaus!"

Der Junge hat wohl Recht behalten...

Die Ladenglocke geht und ich erhebe mich.

Ein Mann mit braunen Haaren, Anfang Dreißig, kommt herein.

Komisch, er erinnert mich an jemanden, bloß, wer?

„Guten Tag, was kann ich für sie tun?"

Er lächelt.

Hübsch ist er, aber nicht so wie Wind, seine Au- ...scheiße!

Das hab ich jetzt nicht gedacht!

Verdammt, ich kann diesen bescheuerten Schweineliebhaber nicht leiden!

Ups, der Kunde schaut schon komisch..

„Also?"

„Ja, ich hätte gerne Schlangeblut und getrocknete Molchaugen"

Puh, noch mal gut gegangen.

Ich gebe ihm Verlangtes und kassiere die vier Galleonen ab.

Als er draußen ist, sinke ich in meinen Stuhl, hinter dem Tresen und schlage mir die Hände vor Augen.

„Was soll der Mist? Wieso kann der mich nicht mal in Ruhe lassen, wenn ich Hunderte Meilen von ihm weg bin?"

Mit einem Seufzer setze ich mich wieder aufrecht hin und nehme mein Buch, das ich zuvor gelesen habe.

Wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich den nicht ein für alle mal, loswerden würde!

Nur gut, dass ich ihm nicht gesagt habe, wo ich hin gezogen bin...

MATT

Hach, ich bin ja so happy, dass Drag doch noch zugesagt hat!

Jetzt sitze ich hier und hab den kleinen Damian auf dem Schoß. Hach, der ist absolut goldig!

Aber leider hat er den absoluten Humor seines Vaters – Dragon.

Findet es lustig, mir immer sein Essen entgegenzuspucken!

Wirklich, das tut er jedes Mal.

„Damian, wenn du das nicht lässt, dann komm ich dich nicht mehr besuchen!"

Ich rechne ja nun echt nicht damit, dass er mich versteht, aber ein Versuch ist es wert.

Leider brabbelt und giggelt er jetzt nur noch mehr und lauter, dass ich mich langsam frage, ob er vielleicht was von Kaine abbekommen hat.

Wie sagt man manchmal:

Du färbst ab!

Könnte hier glatt zutreffen, so oft wie er das schon gemacht hat.

Man, Drachensteins Direktor hat einen ganz schlechten Einfluss auf mein Patenkind!

Da muss ich was unternehmen.

„Drag?"

Er schaut mich an und ich weiß ganz genau, dass er am Liebsten laut lachen würde.

Bei Draco weiß ich das nicht, er trägt noch immer einen undurchschaubaren Ausdruck. Den wird er wohl nie ablegen...

„Ich habe gerade festgestellt, dass Kaine einen schlechten Einfluss auf meinen kleinen Patensohn hat!"

„Ich muss sagen, da geb´ ich dir recht. Jedes Mal, wenn der da gewesen ist, hat der Kleine eine neue Angewohnheit..."

Draco stimmt mir also zu?

„Cool! Dann können wiruns ja gegen ihn verschwören!"

Gott, ich lache mich hier sicher halb schlapp.

„Schatz, holst du mal die neue Flasche?"

Mit einem Nicken erhebt sich Dragon. Das wäre dann wohl die Gelegenheit, um den anderen nach Snape zu fragen.

„Du, sag mal, Snape, wo ist der eigentlich jetzt?"

Seine grauen Augen mustern mich genauestens.

„Na ja, ich meine, ich hab ja nicht mal mitbekommen, wann er abgereist ist"

Hoffentlich schöpft er keinen Verdacht.

Doch es scheint nicht so, immerhin lehnt er sich gerade entspannt zurück, Damian auf dem Schoß.

Ich hätte den Kleinen noch eine Weile in seiner Wiege schmoren lassen.

„Er ist nach Asien gezogen, nach Hong Kong, um genau zu sein. Dort hat er sich seinen Traum erfüllt und einen Tränkeladen eröffnet. Ich war noch nicht dort, aber Drag hat mir versprochen, dass wir bald hin gehen!"

„Das klingt interessant. Asien soll schön sein. Besonders zur Kirschblütenzeit"

Er nickt nur und schaukelt Damian hin und her.

„Stimmt, die Kirschblüten sind wunderschön"

Verdammt, der hat mich halb zu Tode erschreckt. Ich vergesse immer wie leise er sein kann..

„Stimmt, du warst ja auch zweimal dort drüben, nicht?"

„Ja, es ist herrlich."

„Davon hast du mir ja gar nichts erzählt!", beschwert sich Draco. Schon lustig, ihn so zu sehen!

_**Vier Monate später**_

SEVERUS SNAPE

Endlich, es ist Freitag. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben!

Am Montag war es absolute Flaute und ab Dienstag dachte ich, ich müsse sterben. Ich bin schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr wie Tod ins Bett gefallen, aber diese Woche... oh man!

In einer Stunde mache ich zu, wenn ich Glück habe, dann kommt keiner mehr.

Ich habe mich gerade wieder gesetzt, nach dem ich die Regale aufgefüllt habe, da muss doch tatsächlich diese dämliche Ladenglocke gehen.

Mit einem inneren Seufzer richte ich mich auf und wünsche mir im nächsten Moment, tot zu sein.

Vor mir steht mit einem breiten Grinsen, niemand anderes, als Kaine Wind!

Die Person, die ich in den letzten Monaten so sehr verflucht habe!

„Was, bei Merlins Bat, machen sie hier!"

Ich zische mehr, als das ich spreche, aber das ist egal.

„Na na, ich dachte, du freust dich, mich zu sehen?"

„Eher würde ich sterben!"

„Nein, dann hätte ich ja keinen mehr, dem ich sogar ans Ende der Welt folgen würde!"

Scheiße, verdammte Scheiße!

Wieso immer ich?

Was hab ich getan, dass man mich so bestraft?

„Hatten wir die Frage nicht schon mal? Ich kann die Antwort gern wiederholen!"

Ich schüttle den Kopf, renne an ihm vorbei und reiße die Tür auf.

„Ich schließe jetzt, auf nimma wiedersehen!"

„Oh, aber auf dem Schild steht, dass erst in einer Viertelstunde geschlossen wird."

„Na und! Das ist mein Laden und ich kann zu machen, wann ich will!"

„Nun, ich halte dich nicht auf. Mach nur. Ich warte hier!"

Ich könnte meinen Kopf gegen die Wang schlagen, wenn es nur nicht so schmerzhaft wäre..

„Von wegen, raus hier!"

„Aber, aber, ich werde doch wohl bei dir wohnen dürfen...?"

Der dreht sich einfach um und marschiert auf die Treppe zu, über dem das Schild Privat hängt und wo es in meine Wohnung geht!

Ich schließe den Laden und ziehe die Vorhänge an der Tür zu.

Dann lehnte ich mich dagegen.

Könnte mich Lucius jetzt sehen, ihm würden die Gesichtszüge entgleisen...

Ich jammere leise vor mich hin:

„Wieso immer ich...?"

* * *

So, das war der erste Streich!

Was haltet ihr davon?

Teilt es mir mit, ob ich weiter machen soll und ob es euch gefallen hat!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	2. Blamage und Generve

**Asientripp - Kaine Wind auf Abwegen **

**2 Blamage und Generve**

DRAGON

Es ist schon komisch.

Ich bin früher da, als sonst und Kaine ist nicht auffindbar.

Die anderen Lehrer wissen auch nichts und Matt? Der hat sich auch noch nicht blicken lassen.

Na ja, eigentlich auch klar, wenn man bedenkt, welche Menge Alkohol er gestern zu sich genommen hat. Dass man immer so viel saufen muss!

Gut, aber jetzt hab ich ein anderes Problem.

Wo, verdammt noch mal, ist Kaine?

Hat der Erdboden sich aufgetan und ihn verschluckt? Der würde doch in hohem Bogen wieder ausgespuckt...

Also, was mache ich nun?

Hm.. Schüler fragen? Ja!

„He, habt ihr Wind gesehen?"

„Wissen sie es noch nicht? Er ist in Urlaub gefahren"

Die Beiden müssen sich jetzt weiß Gott was denken. Meine Kinnlade hängt am Boden und ich muss mich schwer zusammenreißen, um nicht lauthals zu fluchen.

„Hat er es doch glatt gewagt, einfach abzuhauen! Ich fass es nicht!

Jetzt kann ich die ganze Vorbereitung für das Abschlussfest alleine machen!"

Vor mich hin fluchend, was nicht gerade schöne Wörter sind, begebe ich mich in meinen Unterricht. Was soll ich sonst machen?

Mittagspause!

Und jetzt werde ich erst mal etwas essen und dann Matt suchen. Der muss doch mittlerweile auch da sein.

Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...

„Sieh mal einer an, kommt die Schnapsdrossel auch noch?"

So wie er mich anschaut, muss sein Kopf noch hämmern. Selber schuld!

„Ich hab gehört, dass Kaine in Urlaub ist! Wusstest du das?"

Oh ho! Da zuckt aber einer zusammen und wieso auf einmal so zahm?

„Ich doch nicht!"

Nein, du doch nicht! Für wie blöd hält der mich eigentlich?

„Was weißt du, was ich nicht weiß?"

„Nix!"

Tja, aber ich weiß es und ich hab hier die besseren Karten. Ein böses Grinsen erscheint auf meinen Lippen und ich weiß ganz genau, dass er da nicht lange still hält.

Entweder redet er, oder er ergreift die Flucht!

Und dann weiß ich, dass er was ausgefressen hat.

„Na ja, er ist nach Asien..."

Kommt seine Antwort doch glatt genuschelt und ich nickte zufrieden.

Doch dann registriere ich, WO Kaine hin ist.

„ASIEN?"

Ein Nicken und er hält sich die Ohren zu. Tze.. na warte!

„Er ist nicht nach Hong Kong? Einen gewissen Tränkemeister besuchen?"

Sein Blick sagt mir alles und ich kann nur die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlagen.

„Wenn Draco das erfährt, solltest du weit weg sein"

Ich glaube, er weiß das ganz genau, weshalb er sich jetzt auch verdrückt.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Womit hab ich das eigentlich verdient?

Jetzt sitzt der doch tatsächlich in meiner Küche und schlürft Kaffee.

„Was wollen sie hier? Ich hab absolut keine Zeit!"

Oh, was soll denn der Blick nun?

„Ich werde mich schon beschäftigen. Und du bist auch noch da"

Ich ziehe meine Augenbraue nach oben und versuche zu verstehen, wie er das nun wieder meinte.

„Was soll ich denn darunter verstehen? Und außerdem habe ich nicht erlaubt, mich zu duzen!"

Ha, jetzt ist er still.

Nun kann ich auch in Ruhe was trinken. Aber kaum, dass ich die Tasse an den Lippen habe, spucke ich ihren Inhalt über den Tisch.

„Gell, Sevi, ich darf dich Severus nennen?"

Dass ich jetzt nicht noch vor Wut meine Tasse zerbreche, ist alles.

„Natürlich, Kainilein!"

Jetzt ist es er, der doch tatsächlich meinem Vorbild folgt und seinen Kaffee quer durch die Küche verteilt.

„Was hast du denn?"

Meine Frage muss ihn noch zusätzlich belasten, denn er hustet wie wild.

Eine Viertelstunde später, frag ich mich, was mich geritten hat, dass ich den Wahnsinnigen in mein Gästezimmer bringe.

„Eine sehr schöne Wohnung. Hast du auch ein Haustier?"

Oh, meine Nerven zucken gefährlich. Irgendwann stürz ich mich auf ihn und prügele ihm dieses Grinsen aus dem Gesicht.

Das ist ja furchtbar!

„Nein"

Knurre ich ihn halt an und versuche mich zu beruhigen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er noch nicht meine Gedanken geplündert hat.

DRAGON

„WAS HAT ER?"

Oh weh, ich will nicht in Matts Haut stecken.

„Ja, ich hab es gerade erfahren!"

Draco ist wirklich sauer und das kann ich auch verstehen. Es hat ihm nie gefallen, dass Kaine Severus genervt hat.

„Reg dich nicht auf, Drache. Damian wird nur wieder weinen"

Ich lege meine Arme um ihn und drücke meinen Schatz an mich.

„Du kannst ja einen Brief schreiben und ihn warnen. Er wird schon einen Weg finden, sich zu wehren."

Er wirft mir noch einen merkwürdigen Blick zu und ich ahne, dass er Matt noch ganz gehörig die Leviten lesen wird.

Leider scheint er so sauer zu sein, dass die Tür ins Schloss knallt und der Kleine wach wird. Nun liegt er in seiner Wiege und weint herzzerreißend. Merlin, wenn er mal sauer ist, dann richtig.

KAINE WIND

Hach, es ist einfach toll, wieder in seiner Nähe zu sein.

Allerdings gefällt es mir nicht, dass er mir kontert.

Was soll das?

Er weiß, dass ich ihm einen giftigen Blick zuwerfe und ich könnte schwören, dass er sich innerlich völlig schlapp lacht.

„Was ist, Sevi, bekomme ich als Gast auch was zu essen?"

Er steht auf, stellt die Tasse in die Spüle, dann dreht er sich um.

„Du bist nicht mein Gast, immerhin hast du dich selbst eingeladen. Also koch dir auch was!"

Damit rauscht er raus und ich stehe nun da.

„Ich kann doch nicht kochen!"

Und nun?

Ich hab doch keine Ahnung.. Langsam sollte ich mich beruhigen und sehen, wo er abgeblieben ist.

Dann nerve ich ihn solange, bis er mir was macht!

„Ja, guter Plan, Kaine! Du bist und bleibst einfach genial!"

Gut, wo ist er? Ich kenn nur die Küche und mein Zimmer. Wo ist seins?

Ich trabe also den Flur entlang und schau hinter jede Tür.

Als ich die letzte öffne, natürlich leise, muss ich aufpassen, dass er mich nicht entdeckt.

Man, der zieht sich doch glatt aus!

Und ich muss sagen, er sieht toll aus! Zumindest das, was ich sehen kann.

Sein Rücken ist echt schön und sein Knackarsch erst! Wow, ich glaube, ich stell mich doch mal wieder auf Männer um!

Wofür ist man bi?

Leider scheine ich ein Geräusch gemacht zu haben, denn er dreht sich plötzlich um.

Nackt!

Wir starren uns eine Minute lang an, dann reißt er sich los und schmeißt mir das nächst beste entgegen –seine Boxershorts!

Ich habe das Gefühl, jeden Moment Nasenbluten zu bekommen. Sevs Gesicht ist mittlerweile knallrot und er wammst die Tür ins Schloss.

Das war meine Nase!

Aber, he, es hat sich gelohnt!

Eine Nacktansicht von Severus Snape, und das auch noch von beiden Seiten...

Einfach geil!

SEVERUS SNAPE

Dieser.. dieser..! Argh!

Wie kann er einfach so hier rein kommen? Nicht mal geklopft hat er!

Ich bring ihn um! Oh ja, sehr schmerzvoll und ich lasse ihn leiden! Dafür werde ich sorgen!

Und außerdem, woher weiß der eigentlich, wo ich wohne?

Verdammt, wer hat ihm das verklickert?

Draco sicher nicht!

Und Dragon? Als Rache? Nein, das bezweifle ich auch, wir haben Frieden geschossen!

Erst mal zieh ich mich an.

Gut, dass ich heute Abend weg bin, der kann mir bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst!

So, die blaue Hose und das weiße Hemd...

Ich öffne meine Tür und schau erst, ob Wind da ist.

Hm, er scheint sich verzogen zu haben. Wenn der nur ein falsches Wort sagt...

Gut, ich werde ihn eh umbringen, dann ist das egal.

Jetzt werde ich jedenfalls erst mal das Weite suchen und mich entspannen. Kann man ja nicht, wenn der einem ständig auf der Pelle hockt.

Merlin, endlich aufatmen!

Wenn ich den noch länger hätte in meiner Nähe haben müssen, wäre ich Amok gelaufen!

Was bildet sich dieser neunmalkluge Besserwisser von einem Schulleiter eigentlich ein?

Man, wenigstens hab ich jetzt meine Ruhe...

Da ist ja auch schon der Park.

Bin mal gespannt, was auf dem Fest los ist. Vielleicht treffe ich auch Tatsumi..

Irgendwie muss das Eingebung sein, aber da ist er, als würde er warten.

„Hallo, Tatsumi!"

„Hallo Severus. Ich habe irgendwie gewusst, dass du da sein würdest"

Meine Braue zuckt nach oben.

„So?"

„Ja, ist schon komisch! Aber was soll's?"

„Stimmt auch wieder. Gehen wir uns das Fest ansehen"

Mit einem begeisterten Nicken hakt er sich einfach bei mir unter. Der geht aber ran!

Ich weiß ja von Nami, dass er schwul ist und auf mich steht, aber das...?

„Sag mal, du bist heute so ruhig? Ist was?"

Mal wieder hebt sich meine Augenbraue und ich schüttle den Kopf.

„Ich rede nie viel"

„Aber sicher doch. Sonst reden wir über Tränke und Zutaten, oder du erzählst mir von deinem Patensohn und seinem Jungen"

Ich seufze lautlos.

„Ich habe Besuch von jemandem bekommen, der mich nur nervt. Nicht mal eingeladen hab ich ihn! Und woher er weiß, dass ich hier lebe, weiß ich auch nicht! Der Kerl hat sich einfach bei mir eingenistet und dann.. Merlin, ich könnte ihn umbringen!"

Tatsumi schaut mich an und grinst breit.

„Soll ich ihn mal n bissel ärgern?"

„Mach mit ihm, was du willst!"

Er lacht und zerrt mich zu einem Fressstand, der nicht unweit ist und Fisch anbietet.

Wir sitzen nun hier auf einer Parkbank und ich esse in Ruhe meine frittierten Tintenfische.

Neben mir sitzt Tatsumi und futtert sein Sushi.

Ich bin beinahe fertig, da erkenne ich ein Gesicht, das grinst und sich uns nähert. Er scheint meine Begleitung noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Bitte nicht. Der hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!"

Ich muss jämmerlich klingen, aber das ist mir momentan so was von egal!

Tatsumi schaut mich verwirrt an.

„Da kommt mein ungeladener Gast..."

Sein Blick hebt sich und ich kann wie in Zeitlupe beobachten, dass sich Kaines Blick ändert.

Was soll ich davon halten?

„Na, Sevi, was machst du? Amüsierst du dich?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich angeht! Du Perversling!"

Oh, wie ich diesen unschuldigen Blick hasse.

„Was kann ich denn dafür, dass du deine Zimmertür nicht abschließt?"

Tatsumi springt auf.

„Was soll denn das heißen?

Kaines Blick wandert zu ihm.

„Klappe, sonst setzts was!"

Nicht, dass sich Tatsumi irgendwas gefallen lassen würde, nein, er geht zum Gegenangriff über.

„Was willst du denn tun, wenn ich meinen Mund nicht halte! Komm , Severus, wir gehen! Ich mag den Kerl nicht!"

Ich kann mir ein hämisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen und schaue Wind an.

Der hat die Arme verschränkt und starrt uns nach.

Irgendwie weiß ich, dass Tatsumi und Kaine sich nicht das letzte Mal über den Weg gelaufen sind...

Und wer darf es ausbaden?

Ich...!

* * *

Tada!

Auch das zweite Kapitel findet sein Ende!

Wir haben es nun 00.30, am 2. April!

Bye, Psy-Puma ©


	3. Eiferuscht & Streitereien

**Asientripp - Kaine Wind auf Abwegen **

**3 Eifersucht & Streitereien**

KAINE WIND

Oh, ich kann diesen kleinen Bastard jetzt schon nicht leiden!

Was fällt dem ein, mir Severus einfach so zu entführen!

Der gehört mir, ganz allein!

„Man, was denk ich hier eigentlich?"

Ganz ruhig, Kaine, durchatmen und entspannen.

Du kannst Sevi den ganzen Tag sehen, schließlich wohnst du bei ihm.

Man, ich kann geradewegs spüren, wie ich beginne, irre zu grinsen..

Was die Leute nur von mir halten müssen..

Aber egal! Jetzt such ich erst mal die Beiden wieder, damit ich die kleine Kröte los werden kann.

So, Montag!

Und Severus hat nicht ein Mal was zu Essen gemacht.

Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, das ist Absicht.

Will er mich verhungern lassen?

Jetzt gerade sitzt er mir gegenüber und liest seine Zeitung.

„Sag mal, willst du eigentlich, dass ich am Hungertod sterbe?"

Ich finde es ja immer ganz toll, wenn sich seine Braue hebt! Das sieht so herausfordernd aus. Und ich liebe Herausforderungen.

„Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Oh, du bist gemein!

Wieso so viel Sarkasmus? Was hab ich dir getan?

Und warum steht der jetzt einfach auf?

„Ich muss jetzt runter. Du rührst hier nichts an. Am Besten packst du deinen Kram und verschwindest. Ich hab keine Zeit und vor allem keinen Nerv, dich hierzuhaben"

So eine kaltherzige Abfuhr...

Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was du so schaffst..

Und schon wieder mein irres Grinsen.. Das wird langsam zur Gewohnheit.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Nein, nein, nein!

Nicht auch das noch.

Jetzt steht der doch tatsächlich da und schaut mich an, nein, stopp, STARRT mich an!

„Was soll das?"

Er stößt sich von der Wand ab und kommt auf mich zu.

„Wovon redest du?"

Oh, dieses verlogene Lächeln. Ich könnte ihm so eine reinhauen!

Die Türglocke! Ja! Ich bin gerettet!

„Hallo ho, Sev!"

Tatsumi, Gott sei Dank!

„Hallo! Was führt dich her?"

„Na ja, ich hab ja Urlaub und da dachte ich, ich geb dir etwas moralische Unterstützung!"

Oh je, sein breitestes Grinsen.

Ich will nicht wissen, was da noch alles auf mich zukommt.

„Nett von dir"

„Gell, find ich auch!"

„Du kannst trotzdem gleich wieder abrauschen, Kröte!"

Nein, Kaine, nicht schon wieder..

„Ich denk nicht mal dran und ich kann hier sein, solange Severus es mir erlaubt! Und du kannst da nichts tun! Gar nichts!"

Die Beiden stehen sich wie streitwütige Hippogreife gegenüber.

Tatsumi die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und Wind die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Sie werfen sich die giftigsten und tödlichsten Blicke zu, die sie auf Lager haben.

Die vergraulen mir die gesamte Kundschaft.

„He, wenn ihr euch prügeln wollt, macht das draußen! Ich will meine Kunden behalten!"

Erschrocken starren sie mich an.

Dann wieder den jeweils anderen und sie begeben sich in getrennte Ecken.

Tatsumi pflanzt sich sofort auf den Stuhl neben mir.

„Und, schon viel verkauft heute, Sev?"

Diese Frage ist zwar mehr als dämlich, aber was soll's...

„Geht so, ist ja noch früh..."

Natürlich hab ich sein triumphales Grinsen gesehen, das er Kaine zugeworfen hat.

„Und was machst du heute Abend?"

Uh oh, was knurrt der denn jetzt?

„Weiß nicht. Vielleicht les ich was"

„Schade, ich hatte gehofft, dass du noch mal mit mir auf das Fest gehst!"

Welch unauffällige Anmache!

„Hm, von mir aus. Aber nicht lange"

„Super!"

Jetzt springt er doch glatt einmal im Kreis.

„Ich geh auch mit!"

War ja klar, dass das jetzt kommen musste.

„Dich hab ich aber nicht eingeladen!"

„Na und? Ich lad mich selber ein!"

Ich schüttle den Kopf.

„Darin ist er gut"

Beide schauen sie mich perplex an.

„Was denn, stimmt doch!"

KAINE WIND

Ha, der kleine Kröterich hat doch wirklich geglaubt, dass ich da bleibe!

Jedenfalls müssen wir lustig aussehen, wie wir hier die Straße entlang laufen:

Sev in der Mitte, ich rechts und das kleine Nervenkröterdings, links von ihm.

Er schaut mich immer mit seinem wohl lächerlichsten Blick an, den er aufbringen kann.

Ich nenne ihn jetzt mal den Kröterischen- ich- töte- dich- Blick!

Nicht, dass mir der Angst machen könnte!

Mir doch nicht!

Sevi sieht nicht begeistert aus. Nun ja, kann man ihm ja auch nicht verübeln, wenn der Kröterich dabei ist.

„Willst du was essen, Severus?"

Meine Stimme ist nett und zuvorkommend. Trotzdem schaut er mich skeptisch an.

„Du kannst dir alles aussuchen!"

„Nun, dann will ich dort etwas haben!"

Damit deutet er auf einen Stand, nicht allzu weit weg.

„Gut, gehen wir hin."

Ich ziehe ihn mit mir, wobei ich nicht drum herum komme, auch diese Nervensäge mitzunehmen.

Als ich Sevi dann sein Essen gekauft habe und mir auch etwas, da die Kröter gefälligst selber zahlen soll, laufen wir weiter.

„Schau mal, Sev, fahren wir?"

Das ist ja wohl ein Scherz! Severus Snape würde niemals Karussell fahren!

Aber er lässt sich mitziehen und ich muss resigniert feststellen, dass ich mich da gründlich getäuscht habe.

Amüsiert sitzt er auf dem Karussell und lächelt sogar.

Göttlich!

„Was denk ich wieder? Ich will bloß den miesepetrigen Lehrer wieder, der sich so toll ärgern lässt!"

Schnaufend beobachte ich die Beiden.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Man, jetzt ist mir leicht schwindelig.

Tatsumi hängt an meinem Arm und lacht vergnügt.

„Und jetzt gehen wir dort hin!"

Kaine scheint wild entschlossen.

Meine Güte, wollen die mich umbringen?

Jetzt zieht er mich doch glatt an eine Schießbude.

Sein Gesicht wird von einem sehr breiten Grinsen geziert.

„Was soll ich schießen?"

Ich zucke die Schultern.

Woher soll ich denn wissen, was er haben will!

„Du musst schon sagen! Na, dann, was würde dir denn gefallen?"

Ist der lästig.

Schließlich richte ich aber meinen Blick auf die Wand, an der die Muggel das ganze Zeug angebracht haben.

Es hängen verschiedene Dinge da:

Plüschherzen – wie eklig kitschig.

Plastikrosen – noch schlimmer.

Stofftiere – seh ich aus wie ein Kleinkind!

Ich sollte mich langsam entscheiden, der Kerl hinter der Theke wird ungeduldig.

„Das da!"

Ich zeige ihm, was ich meine.

„Gut, also dann, ich will einen Schuss"

Vielleicht sollte ich meine Augen schließen, damit ich nicht mitansehen muss, wie er sich blamiert.

Aber ich denke, besser hinsehen und ihn hinterher damit aufziehen! Ja, das ist besser!

„Das schaffst du nie, Nervensäge!"

Tatsumi kann's nicht lassen. Das ist so typisch für ihn.

Dann schießt Kaine und er hat doch tatsächlich getroffen. Mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen zu der kleinen Baggermaschine neben mir, nimmt er das Stofftier entgegen.

Ja, ja, ich weiß! Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe, aber das Ding sieht ja im Gegensatz zu dem Rest, noch ganz passabel aus.

„Hier, Sev, das ist für dich!"

Verwirrt blicke ich ihm in die Augen. Man, die sind echt schön!

„Ähm.. danke"

Überrascht nehme ich das kleine Stofftier an.

Ich werde aber augenblicklich von Tatsumi zu einem anderen Stand gezerrt.

„Was soll ich dir holen?"

Oh man, Luftballons? Womit will er die den kaputt machen? Zaubern darf er hier doch nicht!

„Los, sag schon!"

Wieder schaue ich mich um.

Dann entdecke ich ein kleines Spielzeug, dass sicher Draco für den kleinen Damian gefallen würde.

Also sage ich es ihm und er bezahlt den Muggel.

So, nun weiß ich wenigstens, womit er gleich um sich wirft.

Pfeile.

Ehrlich, da war ich bei Kaine zuversichtlicher!

Nach dem dritten Anlauf trifft er dann auch und tatsächlich, er bekommt die kleine Eisenbahn.

Erfreut drückt er sie mir in die Hand und dann hakt er sich bei mir unter.

Kaine kommt wieder von der anderen Seite und hakt mich bei sich unter.

Irgendwie ist es seltsam..

Die Beiden scheinen regelrecht um mich zu werben. Wobei ich leider nur das Motiv des einen wirklich kenne.

Ich meine, Tatsumi macht eigentlich kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er was von mir will, auch wenn er es nicht direkt sagt.

Und Kaine?

Nun ja, er ist hier aufgetaucht und hat sich einfach bei mir einquartiert!

In Hogwarts hat er mich doch immer nur geärgert...

Und jetzt? Er liest nicht mal meine Gedanken - worüber ich glücklich bin!

Es scheint ihm verdammt wenig zu passen, dass sich Tatsumi an mich schmeißt.. wobei ich nicht verstehe, wieso!

Was hat er davon? Ärgern kann er mich auch, wenn er dabei ist...

Ich schiele vom einen zum andern.

Was mach ich bloß?

Ein Seufzer entfährt mir.

Meine Arme sind mittlerweile überfüllt mit irgendwelchen Dingen, die die beiden abwechselnd für mich gewinnen.

„Langsam würde ich gerne wieder zurück gehen"

Kaine nickt und nimmt mir sogar einen Teil meiner Last ab. Tatsumi zieht einen kleinen Schmollmund.

Ja, er ist der Jüngste und hat einfach noch wesentlich mehr Elan, als wir!

Wobei ich sagen muss, dass ich mich nicht mehr so ausgepowert fühle, seit ich die Schule verlassen habe.

Ganz im Gegenteil, mir geht es absolut besser... aber das hatte ich doch schon..

Kaine lenkte uns zurück zu meiner Wohnung.

Auf halben Wege musste sich aber Tatsumi verabschieden, da er in eine andere Richtung wohnte.

So war ich also alleine mit dem Schulleiter von Schloss Drachenstein.

Aber wir schwiegen beide während des gesamten Weges, was mir leider zu viel Zeit gab, nachzudenken.

KAINE WIND

Es ist einfach schön, ganz ruhig und ohne Streiterei neben ihm zu gehen...

Als ich hergekommen bin, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ich meine Einstellung so drastisch ändern würde. Wo ich den lieben Sev anfangs ja nur auf die Palme bringen wollte – hat ja auch funktioniert!

Zumindest, bis er nicht mehr drauf eingegangen ist.

„Kaine?"

Seine Stimme reißt mich aus den Gedanken.

„Was?"

Wieso redet er nicht weiter? Hat er was?

„Sag mal, wieso bist du hergekommen?"

Eine komisch Frage, wo er sie sich doch eigentlich selber beantworten könnte...

Andererseits, mittlerweile hat sich mein Grund doch auch geändert.

„Na ja, um dich zu ärgern?"

Seine schwarzen Augen sehen mich eindringlich an und mir ist klar, dass ich noch etwas beifügen muss.

„Jetzt aber nicht mehr"

Ich Idiot! Das wollte ich aber nicht sagen! Grrr.. ich könnte den Kopf gegen die nächste Wand schlagen! Oder mich von einem Drachen fressen lassen!

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

Verblüfft steht er noch immer drei Meter hinter mir.

Ich wende mich um, als ich das registriere.

„Ähm..."

Merlin! Jetzt werde ich doch nicht auch noch rot! – Doch...

Verdammt, das gibt es doch nicht!

Schritte, die näher kommen und eine Hand, die sich unter mein Kinn legt. Es anhebt.

„Ich fand den Tag heute schön, Kaine! Und danke für die Sachen!"

Wie schön, er freut sich darüber! Obwohl es nur dämlicher Muggelkram ist!

Ich kann bloß lächeln und ihm zunicken.

Seine Gesichtszüge haben sich seit damals in Hogwarts verändert. Sie sind nicht mehr grimmig, kalt und hart.

Nein, sondern weich und er lächelt auch, was mich halb um den Verstand bringt.

Ich weis nicht, wann ich angefangen habe, mehr für ihn zu fühlen, aber ich will auch nicht mehr damit aufhören!

Seine Hand ist noch immer unter meinem Kinn, wandert nun langsam nach oben zu meiner Wange.

Sachte streicht er darüber und ich schließe langsam meine Augen, als er sich mir immer weiter nährt.

Dann spüre ich seine Lippen auf den meinen und ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, erwidere ich seinen Kuss.

Seine Zunge streicht über meine Lippen und verlangt Einlass, den ich ihm sofort gebe.

Gott, ist das geil!

Mein freier Arm legt sich um seinen Hals, während der seine um meiner Hüfte liegt.

Nach ein paar Minuten eines feurigen Zungekusses, trennen wir uns atemlos voneinander.

* * *

So, ich dachte zwar, dass die FF doch schon in Kap 3 fertig wird, aber ich hab mich wohl getäuscht..

Tja, dann müsst ihr eben auf Kapitel 4 warten! Das ist dann aber endgültig das letzte!

Bye, Psy-Puma ©


	4. Zusammengerauft

**Asientripp - Kaine Wind auf Abwegen **

**4 Zusammengerauft**

SEVERUS SNAPE

Ich kann nicht anders, als in diese verklärten Augen zu sehen.

Sie sind einfach so wunderschön...

Meine Stirn legt sich gegen seine und ich lächle.

Dann mache ich einen langsamen Schritt und er gibt nach.

„Lass uns rein gehen...", hauche ich ihm entgegen.

Außer einem Lächeln, macht er nichts.

Also schließe ich schon beinahe hektisch die Haustür auf.

Schnell ziehe ich ihn mit rein, knalle die Tür zu und schmeiße das Zeug auf den Tisch. Dann wende ich mich wieder um und drücke ihn fordernd gegen die Wand.

Widerstandslos lässt er mich gewähren und ich küsse ihn erneut.

Sein Mund öffnet sich von selbst und ich werde wieder von seinem Geschmack berauscht!

Wie Schokolade und Zimt...

Fahrig streiche ich über seine Seiten.

Aber noch immer hat er den störenden Kram bei sich, den ich zu dem Rest befördere und da weiter mache, wo ich aufgehört habe.

Mittlerweile bin ich an seinem Hals und beiße dort leicht in die Haut.

Kaine stöhnt auf, was Musik in meinen Ohren ist.

Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob er überhaupt schon mal etwas mit einem Mann gehabt hat, aber das scheint nebensächlich.

Meine Hände ziehen selbstständig das Hemd aus seiner Hose und fahren darunter.

Streicheln die weiche Haut und die Brustwarzen.

Hart stellen sie sich auf, bieten mir mehr Angriffsfläche.

Der Stoff verlässt gänzlich seinen Körper und ich küsse mich vom Schlüsselbein zur rechten Warze.

Als ich leicht hinein beiße, stöhnt er wieder auf, fasst in meine Haare.

Das hält mich nicht davon ab, mit der anderen genauso zu verfahren. Das Stöhnen weicht einem Keuchen und als ich einmal leicht über die sichtliche Beule fahre, schreit er.

Ich selbst kann mich auch nicht mehr lange halten.

Die Hitze in meinem Schoß wird bald unerträglich sein und mir dürstet es danach, seine Haut unter meiner zu spüren.

Also greife ich mir vorne den Hosenbund, ziehe ihn an mich und küsse ihn wieder, während ich uns Beide in mein Schlafzimmer dirigiere.

Dort endlich angelangt, stoße ich ihn aufs Bett, nur, um ihm gleich zu folgen.

Raubtiermäßig komme ich ihm auf allen vieren entgegen.

Seine Augen sind lustverhangen und ich kann seine Hände spüren, wie sie sich an meinem Hemd zu schaffen machen.

Ungeduldig zerrt er daran und schnell ziehe ich es einfach über den Kopf.

Kaines Hände wandern nun über meine Haut, hoch zum Hals, dann wieder nach unten zu den Brustwarzen.

Ich kann mir das Stöhnen nicht verkneifen, als er sie massiert.

Talentierte Hände, die er da hat...

KAINE WIND

Ich konzentriere mich auf das, was seine Hände mit mir machen.

Mein Hosenknopf ist nun offen und ich zweifle nicht daran, dass ich sie gleich verlieren werde.

Seine Lippen küssen sich zu meinem Bauchnabel, wo die Zunge hineintaucht.

„Ah...!"

Ich komme nicht umhin, mein Becken anzuheben und mich an ihm reiben zu wollen.

Er scheint es zu wissen, denn er hält mich mit der Linken unten.

Nebenbei registriere ich, dass er noch viel zu viel trägt.

Zwar ist er das Hemd mittlerweile auch schon los, aber wenn er sich an meine Hose macht, warum nicht auch seine?

So reiße ich beinahe den Knopf von selbiger und höre den Reißverschluss surren.

Dass es nicht seiner ist, fällt mir erst auf, als meine Jeans am Boden liegt.

Sanft streichelt seine Hand über die entstandene Beule in meiner Shorts.

Und wieder kann ich nicht anders, als zu stöhnen.

Ich will mehr davon, viel mehr!

Doch seine Hände verschwinden und auch sein Köper entfernt sich von mir.

Woher ich das weiß?

Seine Wärme und himmlischen Finger sind weg!

Mit halbgeöffneten Augen sehe ich, wie er sich auszieht - ganz!

Dann krabbelt er wieder zu mir, hakt einen seiner Finger in den Bund meiner Shorts und küsst mich.

Aufreizend fährt er am Gummiband entlang und ich drücke mein Becken nach oben, zeige ihm, was ich will.

Wo er mich berühren soll!

Gnädigerweise zieht er mir nun endlich die Shorts herunter, wobei ich mein Becken anhebe, um ihm zu helfen.

Seine schwarzen Haare fallen ihm über die Schulter, kitzeln meine Haut.

Ein erregendes Gefühl, als diese seidige Mähne mein bestes Stück streift.

Ich keuche auf, als ich statt der Haare plötzlich etwas feuchtes fühle.

Ein Blick nach unten sagt mir, dass er seine Zunge über meine Erregung streichen lässt.

Seine Zähne knabbern an der Spitze und seine freie Hand massiert meine Hoden.

Gott, ist das ein himmlisches Gefühl!

Ich versuche in seinen Mund zu stoßen, will mehr von dieser feuchten Höhle spüren. Aber er lässt mich nicht.

Um mich weiter zu quälen, beendest du deine Arbeit und lässt meine Erregung ohne Erlösung zurück.

Du kommst zu mir nach oben, sinkst auf mir nieder und ich kann deine Männlichkeit an meiner spüren.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Merlin, lass mich sterben!

Das ist einfach nur unglaublich. Ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, das sich einmal mit dieser Nervensäge im Bett lande!

Aber nun liegt er nackt unter mir und ich genauso freizügig auf ihm.

Ich spüre, wie er sich beginnt an mir zu reiben und ich mit meinem Becken entgegen komme.

Unser Tempo erhöht sich und ich weiß, wenn ich ihn jetzt nicht stoppe, habe ich die ganze Sauerei auf meinem Bett.

Also erhebe ich mich und drücke meine Lippen auf seine, fordere ihn zu einem neuen Kuss auf, der uns die Sinne schwinden lässt.

Ich wandere weiter hinunter, hinterlasse einen großen Knutschfleck an seinem Hals und lecke mir dann einen Weg zu den Brustwarzen.

Kaines Finger verweben sich in meinen Haaren und ich weiß, dass auch er nicht mehr lange kann.

Ich greife meinen Zauberstab, der in der Nähe liegt und beschwöre ein kleines Fläschchen herauf.

Mit verschleierten Augen beobachtet er, was ich tue.

Mit dem Öl benetze ich meine Finger und lege es dann zur Seite.

Nur gut, dass ich auch ein durchblutungsförderndes Mittel und Aphrodisiakum im Laden habe. Und noch besser, ein Gemisch aus beiden, welches ich gerade benutze.

Kaine sieht mich an, folgt meiner Hand, die zwischen seine Beine wandert.

Und dort angelangt, versenke ich den ersten Finger in ihm, so dass er aufstöhnt und sich in den Laken festkrallt.

Kurze Zeit darauf, füge ich einen zweiten und dritten Finger hinzu und bewege sie in ihm.

Schnell und keuchend kommt er mir entgegen und ich streife immer wieder einen Punkt in ihm, der ihn sich aufbäumen lässt!

Er ist so weit.

Meine Hand entferne ich wieder und er knurrt auf.

„Gleich...", flüstere ich ihm zu.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehe ich ihn um, dass er auf dem Bauch liegt.

Dann ziehe ich ihn hoch, dass er auf allen vieren kniet.

Sein Körper bebt vor Erregung und ich stehe ihm da in nichts nach.

Meine Erregung pocht schmerzhaft und ich beuge mich über ihn.

Die eigene Rechte sucht nach seiner Rechten und wir verschränken unsere Hände ineinander, dann versenke ich mich rasch in ihm.

Gleichzeitig keuchten wir Beide laut auf und ich halte still.

Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn ich gleich kommen würde.

Aber es braucht nicht lange und Kaine gibt mir das Zeichen, weiterzumachen.

So baue ich einen erst langsamen Rhythmus auf, in dem ich mich immer wieder aus ihm zurückziehe und wieder tief in ihn stoße.

Heiß und eng ist er.

Einfach nur göttlich und auch wenn ich es mir nicht eingestehen will – noch nicht – so will ich darauf nicht mehr verzichten.

Ich verändere den Winkel, versinke nun noch tiefer und er schreit auf.

Pure Lust ist in seiner Stimme und nur am Rande nehme ich wahr, dass auch ich immer lauter stöhne.

Wild bewegen wir uns gegeneinander und rasen immer schneller der Extase entgegen.

Noch drei weitere tiefe und harte Stöße und er schreit auf.

Sein Körper zittert und ich fühle, wie sich die heiße Flüssigkeit in meine Hand verteilt, die um sein Glied liegt.

Alles um mich zieht sich zusammen und nach noch einem Stoß, springe ich ebenfalls über die Klippe, ergieße mich heiß in ihm. Erschöpft breche ich auf ihm zusammen und so bleiben wir eine Weile liegen.

KAINE WIND

Es scheint eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, ehe wir uns wieder regen.

Aber es sind nur Minuten.

Severus zieht sich langsam und sanft aus mir zurück, sinkt neben mich und dann legt er seine Arme um mich.

Willig lasse ich mich an die breite Brust ziehen und kaum zwei Minuten später, schlafe ich zufrieden.

Als ich erwache, liege ich noch immer da, wo ich eingeschlafen bin.

Ich gähne erst mal und dann schaue ich nach oben, in deine wunderschöne Augen.

„Morgen", begrüßt du mich und ich empfange gerne den Kuss, den du mir gibst.

„Auch einen schönen guten Morgen"

Es ist schön hier und so rekele ich mich und schnurre.

„Hast du Hunger?"

Seine Frage überrascht mich, aber ich nicke brav.

Gegen ein Frühstück im Bett hab ich nichts.

„Gut, dann komm"

Na ja, Frühstück im Bett ist wohl doch nicht...

Zumindest bekomme ich aber was. Nach so einer Nacht eigentlich auch zu erwarten.

So sitzen wir nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche also am Tisch und verspeisen unsere Brötchen.

Ich kann den Blick spüren, der ständig auf mir liegt und mich absolut nervös macht.

Warum beobachtet er mich so?

Und eine weitere Frage macht sich in mir breit:

Was war die letzte Nacht für ihn?

Und für mich?

Nun ja, ich habe mich ganz eindeutig in ihn verliebt, da gibt es keine Zweifel mehr.

Aber er?

„Kaine?"

Ich sehe ihn an und warte.

„Ich möchte etwas wissen"

„Was denn?"

„Liebst du mich?"

Eine seltsame Frage. Ehrlich gesagt, hätte ich damit als aller letztes gerechnet.

Aber gut...

„Ja..."

Stille.

Aber als sich nach Minuten immer noch nichts tut, blicke ich ihn wieder an.

Sein Gesicht ist wieder diese emotionslose Maske, die ich noch von Hogwarts kenne.

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Was!"

Er scheint in Gedanken gewesen.

„Liebst du mich auch? Oder war das für dich einfach nur ein Onenight- Stand?"

Seine Augen sehen mich noch immer gefühllos an.

Es versetzt mir einen Stich, zumal er gestern noch den Anschein erweckt hat, dass ich ihm nicht egal bin.

Verletzt stehe ich auf.

Ja, ich weiß, dass ich mich hier überhaupt nicht wie sonst benehme.

Aber he! Darf ich nicht auch Liebeskummer haben!

Meine Füße tragen mich automatisch zur Haustür, meine Hand greift nach der Klinke, doch erreicht sie nicht.

Ich spüre einen Ruck und lande kurz darauf in einem Paar starker Arme.

Fest werde ich an den anderen Körper gezogen und eine leise Stimme flüstert mir etwas ins Ohr:

„Ich liebe dich auch"

Ich könnte platzen vor Glück.

Er erwidert meine Gefühle! Severus liebt mich!

Erfreut sehe ich ihn an und küsse ihn sofort.

Ohne Widerstand spielt er mit und schon wieder fühle ich seine Hände auf meiner Haut.

Das wird ein langer Tag werden...

_**Zwei Wochen später **_

SEVERUS SNAPE

Ich kann es beinahe nicht glauben.

Jetzt hat Kaine mich doch wirklich dazu überredet, mit ihm nach Hause zu kommen.

Ja, ich werde zu ihm ziehen.

Eigentlich, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, brauche ich auch gar nicht in Asien zu bleiben.

Denn, ich bin mit der Nervensäge, deren Grund mein Umzug gewesen ist, ja nun zusammen.

Außerdem ist es ja kein Fehler, denn Draco und Damian sind dann auch sehr viel näher und wir können uns oft sehen.

Außerdem werde ich dann wohl auch mal Lucius und Narzissa wiedersehen, denn die werden ja wohl ihr Enkelkind besuchen kommen.

Und meinen Laden kann ich in der naheliegenden Stadt wiedereröffnen.

So sind wir nun also hier.

Ich bin noch nie auf Schloss Drachenstein gewesen. Und ich muss zugeben, dass ich sehr angetan bin. Aber ich habe mein Amt als Professor an den Nagel gehängt und das bleibt so! Mit meinem Laden bin ich sehr zufrieden.

„Woran denkst du?"

Kaine steht neben mir und lächelt schräg.

„Oh, dass mir die Schule gefällt. Und ich habe an meine Zeit an Hogwarts gedacht, wo ich unterrichtet habe"

„Möchtest du wieder Unterricht geben?"

In seiner Stimme schwingt Überraschung mit, aber auch Widerwille.

„Nein, nein, ich behalte meinen Laden. Aber man kann in Erinnerungen geraten, weißt du?"

Verständnisvoll lächelt er und ich weiß, dass er mich versteht.

„Komm, ich zeige dir mein Haus. Also, jetzt unseres!"

„Mich würde eins interessieren"

Seine braunen Haare wirbeln herum, als er sich mir zudreht.

Ein fragender Blick.

„Wann hast du vor, es Dragon und Draco zu erzählen?"

Kaine räuspert sich.

„Nun ja.. also... jedenfalls erst mal Drag´, damit er seinen Partner vorbereiten kann"

Skeptisch ziehe ich eine Braue nach oben.

„Wie soll ich das verstehen?"

„Na ja, wie soll ich sagen? Draco wird mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn er mich sieht!"

„Na, dann sei froh, dass ich es nicht getan habe. Denn, als du aufgetaucht bist, war das mein sehnlichster Wunsch!"

Nein, jetzt setzt er wieder diesen Blick auf, der einem kleinen Hund ähnelt.

„Aber jetzt doch nicht mehr, oder?"

Merlin, und diese Stimme...

„Nein, jetzt nicht mehr.."

Ein Lächeln ziert mein Gesicht.

„Du solltest es Dragon aber schnell erzählen. Am Besten, bevor ich die Beiden besuchen gehe!"

KAINE WIND

Sev ist gemein.

Jetzt sitze ich hier in meinem Büro und warte auf glühenden Kohlen darauf, dass Drag´ seinen üblichen, morgendlichen Besuch bei mir macht.

Und endlich öffnet sich die Tür und er steht da.

Sein Blick sagt mir mehr, als tausend Worte.

„Sind wir auch mal wieder da?"

Ja, er macht seinem Namen alle Ehre, wo wie er faucht.

„Ja, bin ich. Aber nicht alleine"

Ich warte auf seine Reaktion. Es kommt keine.

„Also, es ist so: Ich habe mich mit Severus zusammengerauft."

Seine linke Braue hebt sich und er scheint mir nicht zu glauben.

„Ehrlich! Kannst ihn selber fragen! Wir kommen heute Abend, in Ordnung?"

„Gut, aber wenn du mich reinlegst, dann wird Draco dich umbringen. Deinetwegen ist er die letzten drei Wochen unausstehlich gewesen! Nicht mal Sex hatten wir!"

Mit flatterndem Umhang verschwindet er durch die Tür, welche knallend ins Schloss fällt.

Gut, jetzt müssen wir nur noch den heutigen Abend überleben.

MATT

Man, als ich heute morgen mit Drag´ zusammengestoßen bin, hab ich mich erschrocken.

Und noch seltsamer ist mir gewesen, als er mit seiner Erzählung geendet hatte.

Kaine will sich mit Snape verstanden haben? Dass ich nicht lache!

Wenigstens wird jetzt Wind der Kopf abgerissen und nicht mir.

Dragon hat seinen Frust die letzten Wochen eh an mir ausgelassen, weil Draco so extrem schlecht gelaunt gewesen ist.

Tja, und dann kommt da noch der Sexentzug hinzu...

Jetzt jedenfalls sitze ich hier mit Damian auf dem Schoß und warte auf die zwei letzten Gäste.

Draco sitzt mir gegenüber und schaut grimmig. Dragon steht hinter dem Sitz des Blonden und scheint irgendwie auch nicht ganz entspannt.

Ich kann mir vorstellen, was Draco heute Nacht durchmachen muss, wenn Kaine recht gehabt hat.

Der Hauself erscheint und kündigt die beiden Männer an, welche gleich darauf eintreten.

Damian giggelt und steckt seine Arme nach Severus Snape aus.

Und natürlich kommt der auch gleich herbei.

Zuerst begrüßt er den Kleinen, ehe er sich an die Beiden anderen wendet.

„Schön, euch zu sehen! Wir geht's?"

Ja, mir geht's auch gut, danke der Nachfrage.

Draco reagiert gar nicht erst darauf, sondern steht auf, nimmt Damian entgegen und wirft Kaine einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

Dann legt er seinen Sohn in die Wiege.

Als das erledigt ist, baut er sich vor Kaine auf.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, einfach so nach Asien zu gehen! WAS? Und wie oft habe ich gesagt, du sollt Onkel Sev in Ruhe lassen!"

Der junge Malfoy hat sich in Rage geredet und nun einen roten Kopf.

„Na ja.. ist doch egal! Wir verstehen uns jetzt prächtig!"

Tze.. er kann echt unmöglich sein.

„Und DAS soll ich glauben? Du hast ihn doch immer bloß geärgert, wenn du nur die Möglichkeit dazu hattest!"

Abwehrend hebt Kaine die Hände.

„Nun komm mal wieder runter!"

Aber Draco hat schon seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und ihn auf den anderen gerichtet.

Oi oi oi... Dragon sollte seinen Drachen mal besser erziehen.

Ups! Er scheint meinen Gedanken aufgefangen zu haben, seinem Blick nach zu urteilen.

„He, du willst doch niemanden verletzen, oder? Also leg den schön wieder weg!"

Kaine scheint ein wenig nervös.

Doch nun geht Snape dazwischen.

„Draco, hör auf. Kaine sagt die Wahrheit. Wir haben uns wirklich zusammengerauft"

Ungläubig schüttelt der seinen Kopf.

„Dass du ihn auch noch in Schutz nimmst!"

Kaine hebt den rechten Arm des Ex- Hogwartslehrers an und schmiegt sich an ihn. Während sich Severus Arm um die Hüfte von Wind legt.

Hab ich hier was verpasst?

Dragon wirft mir einen wissenden Blick zu und dann einen Gedanken.

Ich nicke bloß, zu mehr bin ich nicht in der Lage.

Draco scheint extrem irritiert.

„Weißt du, Draco, wir sind zusammen"

Zum Beweis küsst Severus Kaine und das mit einem sehr leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss.

Ein dumpfer Aufschlag und dann sehe ich, dass Draco in Ohnmacht gefallen ist.

Dragon schüttelt den Kopf, hebt seinen Partner auf seine Arme und bringt ihn hinaus.

Kurz darauf kommt er zurück und schmeißt uns raus.

Eine Begründung bekommen wir nicht, auch wenn ich genau weiß, was er plant.

Die Bestätigung erhalten wir, als wir Dracos lautes Geschreie durch das Schloss hallen hören.

„Der Arme, ich würde sagen, Kaine, da hast du ihm eine seeeeehr lange Nacht eingebrockt!"

Irritiert blickt er mich an, genauso Snape.

„Na ja, er war so sauer auf dich und mich auch, dass er alle nervte mit seiner schlechten Laune und Drag´ litt unter Sexentzug!"

„Dann werde ich noch was zu hören bekommen..."

War das Letzte, was er sagt.

Dann verlassen wir das Schloss durch den Kamin.

* * *

Tada!

Ich habe es geschafft und auch Kapitel 4 beendet!

Hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat!

Bye, Psy-Puma ©


End file.
